


Drunken Endeavors

by Olilioms



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olilioms/pseuds/Olilioms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a crush on Dean and everyone (including Dean)<br/>knows about it. Dean gets drunk one night and Cas must care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Endeavors

"Hello, Dean." I say answering my phone. "Cas. I need a ride." His speech is slurred slightly. "Okay, where are you?" I ask, grabbing my car keys. "You know that bar. The one with the alcohol." "Okay, I'll be in town and just drive around looking for you, I guess. Don't move. Stay outside, sitting on your car. Do not drive." "Yessiree. The bar lady took my keys either way." I thought about what drunk Dean was like as I drove from the bunker. I had never seen him drunk. After 20 minutes of driving, I finally found the Impala but Dean was nowhere to be seen. I park my car next to his and get out. Questioning around, I find my way to Dean who's talking to some guys. "Come on, Dean. Let's leave these gentlemen alone and get you back home." I say placing my hand on his shoulder. He turns around looking slightly shocked. "Cas!" He turns the guys again pointing to me. "Guys, this is ol' Cassie!" They smirk and look me up and down. "Dean this way." I motion for him. The guys Dean was talking too stayed where they were watching Dean troop around, drunk out of his mind. Looking at me, one of them gives me a wink. "Goodluck with him tonight." The stranger says smirking. "Okay..." I lead Dean to my car wrapping an arm around his waist. It felt good to have Dean rely on me. I managed to get Dean into the car and buckled without too much trouble. He was a cute drunk. "So, Cas. What's up?" He asks slurring. "I'm taking you home, Dean." "Then what?" "Then I'm going to get you cleaned up and into bed or watching a movie to sober up." "I like the bed idea." He said smirking. Suddenly I felt his hand on my knee. "Dean?" I squeaked. "Yeah, Cassie?" He seemed distracted, like he didn't realize where his hand was. "Nothing." Five minutes later I was back at the bunker supporting Dean as he stumbled in. He was laughing and talking gibberish. The smell of alcohol clouded us. Down the stairs we stumbled and into the main room. I turned Dean around and let go of his waist so he could sit in the chair behind him. With his arm still around my shoulder he fell back wards, pulling me on top. I scrambled to get off the drunken man before me, but he had other ideas and held me there in a vice grip, one arm around my neck and another on my waist. I sat awkwardly before him on one knee with the other leg positioned out behind. My hands were on his chest. I looked up at him. His drunken haze now disappeared into a stern look. "Dean?" I stuttered. "Yeah, Cas?" He slurred. "I- we should- us-" I was cut off by his lips crashing on mine. I pulled back, wide eyed. Deans face was the same as mine. Slowly the gab between us closed again and our lips were pressed against each other once more. An eternity went by before he pulled me up onto him. I squished my legs in between each of his and the chair, straddling him. Our kiss lasted for another eternity. I pulled back looking at the relaxed, green eyed man underneath me. Swiftly, Dean lifted me up around his waist kissing me again. We found ourselves in a bedroom with Dean hovering over me. He seemed hesitant. "Dean?" "Yeah, Cas." "What's happening?" I asked quietly, scanning his eyes. "Something that's been held back for far too long." Hunger flashed in his eyes and his shirts went sailing off his body, crashing into me, tearing off my layers.


End file.
